


Three Marks Of Love

by StoryTellerMage



Series: Three Marks Of Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Born to make history, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theatre, ballet school, figure skateing, i wrote this instead of doing homework, three soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: In a world where Soulmates are bound by Special Birthmark Tattoos that are only two of a kind between two Soulmates. However you find yourself in an interesting position when your own Mark leads to into a relationship you never thought could of happened.This is a story where you find out that your Childhood Friend Yuri Katsuki and the performer you admired in childhood Victor Nikiforov  have the same Soulmate Tattoo Birthmark; though in a rare case you find you are one of the few sets of Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos in history that combined not just two Soulmates but three.





	1. Chapter 0 Story Info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BayleyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/gifts), [idc_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/gifts), [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983307) by [BayleyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester). 



> In this AU the Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos are how you find your other half in life:or your Soulmate. Your SoulMark(as it is often called) is very light colored and barley visable when your born; it fully becomes known and shows up(Darkens) when you hit puberty. Which then allows you to go serching for the person with the matching mark who is your Soulmate and other half in life.
> 
> Also the SoulMarks generally show up; or Darken between 9 and 15 years of age during Puberty. Sometimes 17 or 19 year old if they are late bloomers.  
> (Your SoulMark is of a figure skate on your forearm with the blade facing you. The Skate is Surrounded by three different snow flakes that from an unconnected triangle.)  
> pics here  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Readers-Soulmate-Birthmark-Tattoo-728150041
> 
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Soulmate-Tattoo-Birthmark-placement-on-reader-728152405
> 
> Story Key for self inserts  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color

This story will start soon be looking for it. ALSO NO HATE PLEASE I AM PURPOSELY BREAKING THE MOLD WITH THIS STORY. This is also for the Yuri On Ice fans who love Victuuri but find Victor hot while they find Yuuri cute wanting both but not wanting to split the pairing.

I DON'T HAVE PLAN WITH THIS TOTALLY IT IS MOSTLY A FILLER FOR MY OTHER FANFIC SO I CAN FOCUS ON SOMETHING ELSE TO UNBLOCK MY WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT STORY. 

 

Also please forgive me this i only my second fanfic and it is my first Reader Insert story.

Also the canon divergence tag is because I am adding you the reader and your life an from your viewpoint into the story; along with the relationship or Victuuri.

p>Though any kind bits of advice i will gladly take and appericate from you my readers.

NO HATE PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC TRYING OUT SOULMATE MARKS, AND THREE PEARSON RELATIONSHIPS; ALONG WITH WRITING BOYXBOY STUFF; so this is just a writing experiment for me and if you want to leave hate about that please don't. 


	2. Prologue part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story prologue and will go over a ton of things you'll need to know as you the reader recall things about Soulmates and Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos you have been taught you whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For  
> BayleyWinchester,  
> and  
> idc_chan.  
> and  
> rinsled05
> 
> Inspired by Finding Soul by BayleyWinchester.
> 
> Also the marks generally show up between 9 and 15 years of age. Sometimes 17 or 19 year old if they are late bloomers.  
> (Your mark is of a figure skate on your forearm with the blade facing you. The Skate is Surrounded by three different snow flakes that from an unconnected triangle.)
> 
> NO HATE PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC TRYING OUT SOULMATE MARKS, AND THREE PEARSON RELATIONSHIPS; ALONG WITH WRITING BOYXBOY STUFF; so this is just a writing experiment for me and if you want to leave hate about that please don't. 
> 
> Also it seems besides my "Katsuki On Ice this story is in the highest demand; so despite my concerns in doing this i shall try to give you all a good story. 
> 
> Story Key for self inserts  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy the 1st part of the prologue.

Your whole life you had been told about Soulmate Tattoo Birthmarks and as you stood in your bathroom getting ready one morning you couldn't help staring at own mark that claimed part of your forearm. You stood their staring at the figure skate and three snowflakes that marked on your forearm that had darkened and shown up when you were thirteen now at twenty-five you still hadn't found that perfect someone with the same mark who was supposed to complete you. Your mind wandered off threw the years to everything you had been taught about these mysterious marks that linked you to your chosen love.

 

_Back in first grade your teacher had taught you that almost every person had  mark that would lead them to their other half and that when you found that person with the matching mark to yours you had a chance at your own happily ever after because now you were bounded and complete with your other half._

_The room had erupted into a flurry of questions as your classmates excited as they  processed your teachers words._

_"What if you don't have a mark?"_

_"What do marks look like?"_

_"What if you don't find your matching mark"_

_"Sensei  why don't we have marks? Are we all markless"_

_"Are marks where babies come from?"_

_"What if you don't like the person with the same mark"_

_"Why don't some people have marks?"_

_"How do i find my soulmate and make sure our marks match? "_

_"What if more than one person has the same mark as me?"_

_During the carious as yuri own mind processed what your classmates where asking and the careful answers of your teach you best friends little hand slowly went into the air._

_"Yes Katsuki kun?,"Your teacher asked addressing Yuri as your other classmates turned to look at your friend who barely ever talked._

_"uhmm...what if they don't like me?", he asked shy sad undertoned voice as he fiddled with his hands in his lab examining them._

_"That is a good question Katsuki Kun, and I don't know but I doubt that anyone; especially your other half could dislike you; or anyone else. your teacher answered in a kind voice as the recess bell had rung ending rug time as your classmates ran to line up to go outside; though you stayed next to Yuri and gave your friend's hand a squeeze._

_"Don't worry Yuri soulmate or no soulmate. i'll always be here for you I promise. "_

 

With many questions to find answers for and a promise you would soon find out you might not be able to keep as your life would be turned upside down. 

You sighed as you finished getting ready and headed out to you daily performance practice. 

 

preview to the 2nd half of the prolouge...

Later during your lunch break between the first and second half of your rehearsal you once gain looked at the bandage you had covered so no one could see it. 

The Questions asked by your classmates that day would be answered one by one for you over the years. 


	3. Prologue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the Prologue were you get to think about all of the answers to the questions from day in class that you have learned over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BayleyWinchester, idc_chan, rinsled05.  
> Inspired by Finding Soul by BayleyWinchester.  
> In this AU the Soulmate Tattoo Birthmarks are how you find your other half in life. Your mark in very light colored when your born and fully becomes known and shows up when you hit puberty. Which then allows you to go perching for the pearon with the matching mark who is your Soulmate and other half.
> 
> (Your mark is of a figure skate on your forearm with the blade facing you. The Skate is Surrounded by three different snow flakes that from an unconnected triangle.)  
> pics here  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Readers-Soulmate-Birthmark-Tattoo-728150041
> 
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Soulmate-Tattoo-Birthmark-placement-on-reader-728152405
> 
> The SBTA stands for (Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo Association). 
> 
> Story Key for self inserts  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/D) = Favorite Drink  
> (F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank

Later that day during your lunch break from dance rehearsal you sat in your own private corner to eat your lunch when once again your eyes settled on the bandaged that cover your Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo. As you looked at that spot on your left arm your right hand moved to cover it as your mind wandered through the questions of your classmates about these mysterious marks all those years ago; along with the answer over the years you would find to those questions.

The room had erupted into a flurry of questions as your classmates excited as they processed your teachers words. 

Question one...  
"What if you don't have a mark?"  
You had learned was considered the saddest fate a person could bear or so your fourth grade teacher had told you. Though it was estimated that only two percent of the world's population were what your teacher had called "The Markless" "Sensei why don't we have marks? Are we all "markless" Your teacher said it with pity as if it were a terminal illness to be a Markless. Something that too this day makes your skin crawl with how she had said it. 

The second question and fourth questions had quickly been answered by your teacher after recess the day they were asked...  
"What do marks look like?"  
"Sensei why don't we have marks? Are we all markless"....  
Your teacher had thought it very important question to answer right away.  
"Class we had some very special questions all of which i will answer tomorrow. However at the moment I believe i heard two questions that should be addressed right now. The first to answer the question what do your Soulmate birthmark tattoos look like? well that is a tricky question as right now they are very very faded Marks on parts of your body and don't generally become clearer until you become teenagers" or as you knew now was because it had something to do with your body development in puberty as your body prepared to become an adult. 

"Generally when that happens your soulmates will appear at the same time; or not long after. Which I believe answers the second pressing question of "Why all of you lovely children don't see your marks right now; you have them they just aren't clear enough to see yet; so no you aren't Markless your Marks just haven't shown up yet.  
You remembered how awing that all was to you and your teacher's assignment for that nights homework was to go and draw on some paper what you thought your soulmate Mark would look like. She told you your mark generally had something to do with you your soulmate. 

"An ice skate and three snowflakes you thought when your own had appeared on your lower forearm when you were thirteen and had just graduated from your twelfth year of Secondary school(12th grade). Some in your family thought you should follow your childhood friend Yuri into ice skating; however you loved ballet too much to give it up; but what if coming here to the Tokyo Akemi Theater was a bad idea? What if covering this was a bad idea? You thought to yourself as you patted your bandage. That bandage meant freedom from life tied to a complet 

The third Question was answered during a health class in your first year of secondary school...  
"What if you don't find your matching mark?"  
"A good question when your Soulmate Tattoo Birthmarks come in each of you will be asked to go and register your mark at your local STB officials office. while there you and your parents will fill out paperwork registering you and your mark; along with a check up to make sure your health is okay. Of course this is a cautionary measure to help make sure when you find your soulmate they are your actual soulmate. As well as helping you find your Soulmate if you are unable to find them on your own. However there are still some rare cases where someone is unable to find the person with their matching their Soulmate," Your health teacher had informed you and your classmates when a girl in the class asked that sadly. 

You could care less about finding the person who matched your mark; you would rather be free to dance and teach then to be tied down by a stranger who was supposedly destined to be your other half. Though sometimes you did wonder what it would be like to find the other person who had this odd mark that matched yours on your own arm. "Why was it an ice skate," You would often ask yourself. What was it like to have a Soulmate Bound was it a good thing, a sad thing, or a painful thing? 

The fifth question as silly as it was was answered for you in third grade in your first homeroom class when your teacher was tasked with sharing with you more about soulmates and a classmate asked this question...  
"Are marks where babies come from?" Well obviously not you thought to yourself and now you just snorted at the idea since as an adult you knew how all of those things worked. "No Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos are not where babies come from but they do help you find your Soulmate and that by natural process can lead to children." Your teacher had answered trying to sound as calm and serious as possible.

The sixth question...  
"What if you don't like the person with the same mark?"  
This answer came in your answer came when you were in your first year(7th grade) of secondary school (Middle and High school) when one of your close friends asked the boy out but even when he found out theirs matched he still rudely in front of everyone turned down her confession. Though they did eventually get married after they graduated and now were very happy in their Soulmate Bound with three kids of their own. You were happy things worked out for them because sometimes Soulmates by some oddity you had learned didn't bound making their lives very difficult. Some woman in these sad situations often committed suicide and the men often became workaholics or alcoholics to deal with the hole that not Bonding with their Soulmate and other half filled for everyone else. at that thought you sighed and pulled yourself together taking a large gulp of water and then a large bite from your(F/F) before taking another drink and fading back into your thoughts again.  
Question seven was one that made you very angry at society the more you learned about it... "Why don't some people have marks?"  
You sighed taking another bite of your food hating how the Markless or those rare few without Soulmate Marks. It wasn't their fault they were born without one and you didn't think that meant they had no reason to be happy in their lives being treated equally. You wish the SBTA would work harder to bring these kinds of folks together; so that they could find happiness in their own healthy relationships. "(Y/N) calm down calm down don't yourself all worked up right now" you told yourself as your noticed you had hit the table you had been using and several of your performers were staring at you. The answers to the question was never made clear no one knows why they don't but if it is confirmed you don't have a mark you are treated like a second class person. 

The eighth and on of the most important questions was something you learned about over time; mostly after your own Soulmate Mark showed up...  
"How do I find my soulmate and make sure our marks match? "  
“If you find that person on your own then your lucky and when you do it is often a wise idea to get your marks checked at the local STB officials office to get your marks scanned to make sure you aren't being scammed by a person. Something that sadly happened more often than not especially to famous the rich, the famous, and politicians; however it did often sometimes happen to the everyday person too. Which why the OTB claims they were founded. They also made sure both Soulmates were healthy; so they could reproduce; or just live the fullest lives together on one knew for sure which it was. Again you looked down at your arm and the bandage you used to cover your Soulmate Mark. This wasn't uncommon practice for athletes, the famous, or performers like yourself; though you were sure you had your own individual reasons for buying bandaids large enough to cover your marks. "Why do I cover my arm, am I just afraid to find that stranger and give my life over to them losing being my own individual instead becoming seen as part of a set?" you asked yourself as you took the tentative lat bite of your (F/F). 

The last question came to mind with much wonder when you first learned more about it....  
"What if more than one person has the same mark as me?"  
"This is a very rare and bizarre in recorded history and has only happened a handful of times over the last sixty years have been recorded according to our Japanese SBTA offices records show." Your homeroom teacher in your sixth grade teacher had informed you. For some reason the idea often would come and tickle an interest about it as you did your own research. Finding the last couple with three matching Soulmate Tattoo Birthmarks were a couple group Russian and a couple group in China. One set of two females and a male in Russia While in China it was two males and one female. This topic and the idea behind it continued to amaze you but you hoped you would never have to live with it. "Love Triangles in books are bad enough I can't imagine what that would be like a real life with the Soulmate Bound." you though with a sigh when suddenly a loud voice broke you from your thoughts.

 

"(L/N) SAN WE NEED YOU WE CAN'T START AGAIN WITHOUT OUT CHOREOGRAPHER." You jumped when you realize that Ms. Yoshida the director and current leader of the Tokyo Akemi Theater, and ballet troupe. "Coming Yoshida Sensei" you quickly yelled back as you grabbed your notes and headed to the stage, then down the steps to stand beside her in the front row.  
"Lunch ended five minutes ago (L/N) San," she scolded with a stern unhappy face as she crossed her arms and looked at you over her spectacles before picking up her papers from the seat next to her. "ALL RIGHT LET'S TAKE IT FROM ACT TWO SCENE ONE. DANCE POSITIONS EVERYONE!" She yelled as you watched carefully to make sure everyone was in the right positions. You had to go and correct some of the foot work and show them things once again for this part. Thus starting the second half of your wonderfully crazy day; because your love for dance kept you in the theater long after rehearsals ended as you worked on a dance of your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I am leaving the continuation of this story of not up to all of you.
> 
> If you would like for this story to continue please let me know why you want me to continue it.
> 
> Let me know if you would like more it may take me sometime because of things happening in my everyday life but if you all would like more i shall try to bring you more of this when i can. 
> 
> Also the marks generally show up between 9 and 15 years of age. Sometimes 17 or 19 year old if they are late bloomers. 
> 
> I AM SORRY IF THIS FIC USES AMERICAN TERMS EVEN THOUGH READER IS JAPANESE BUT I AM AMERICAN ; SO IT IS EAIER TO WRITE THAT WAY AND I THINK FOR MY WESTERN READER TO UNDERSTAND.


	4. Chapter 1 Dancing Daydreams part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here in this Chapter you will dance on an empty stage, and daydream back to the simpler times as a child playing and practicing with your best friend Yuri. (who you nicknamed Yu when you were little.)
> 
> To make thing easier on my mind and not stress then lose my inspiration i have deiced to spit this chapter in half. Sorry if that is bothersome. I hope you still enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BayleyWinchester, idc_chan, rinsled05.  
> Inspired by Finding Soul by BayleyWinchester.  
> In this AU the Soulmate Tattoo Birthmarks are how you find your other half in life. Your mark in very light colored when your born and fully becomes known and shows up when you hit puberty. Which then allows you to go perching for the pearon with the matching mark who is your Soulmate and other half.
> 
> (Your mark is of a figure skate on your forearm with the blade facing you. The Skate is Surrounded by three different snow flakes that from an unconnected triangle.)  
> pics here  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Readers-Soulmate-Birthmark-Tattoo-728150041
> 
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Soulmate-Tattoo-Birthmark-placement-on-reader-728152405
> 
> The SBTA stands for (Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo Association).
> 
> Story Key for self inserts  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/D) = Favorite Drink  
> (F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank  
> (Yuri's childhood nickname for you) = YUKA – meaning “gentle flower” (優花)  
>  
> 
> THANKS ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!!

One evening after practice while mostly everyone had gone home you stayed behind to keep to your regular scheduled of taking the empty space and stage for your own private dance time. However as you had started as you danced the ballet positions you had been taught over the years instead of being able to focus on the music or your dancing as your mind kept wandering back to your young days as a young ballerina beside your childhood friend Yu Chan; however the boy you knew to be kind, shy, and sweet and called Yu chan was know to the rest of the world as Katsuki Yuri the unconfident figure skater. 

Your mind had wandered back threw the many years when the two of you would dance and play together a little kids.

"Yuuri bend you knees more and (Y/N) make your back a bit straighter," Minako Sensei had corrected you. "Yu Chan"

You said as you looked at Yuri and smiled as you encouraged him to follow her instructions as you did the same.  
"Yes Minako Sensei", you both said cheerily answering her in unison as you adjusted yourself to fit her instructions.

Your mind then faded to another memory of you two playing in the small yard behind your house while your mother watched Yu Chan; so his parents and older sister could better take care of their overflowing hot spring as they were swamped with high schoolers there on a class vacation.

"Tag your it Yuka Chan!!!!!" Yuri had shouted happily as he easily caught up to you and tagged you back. The two of you were able to play like that for hours back then and enjoyed every minuet of it. However that day you had decided to pick on your friend a little and mock pouted," No fair Yu Chan you always catch me quicker than i catch you," at first he had looked sad for making you upset then laughed and lightly nudged you when he saw your pouting lips turn up into a smile, "I'm sorry i just have more stamina than you; so i fun faster," he had told you lightly pushing your shoulder. After that you had both laughed and continued your game with Yuri slowing down by just a hair to give you a minni advantage in the game. Then your mother had called you into wash up for supper before you were to take Yuri home. From there the memories of your cherished young childhood friend came spilling out one after another. "Hurry up you two or you'll be late" Mari yelled as she walked a few steps ahead of you walking you to school on her way to her own daily studies. "Yes Onēsan "you and Yuri had answered in unison as you both ran up to her each grabbing one of Mari's hands to keep up with her hurried pace.

"Com one Yuka Chan you can do it"Yuri Encouraged as the two of you skated on the ice. He had been there a few times before with his older sister Mari but you had been to busy taking extra advanced lessons with Minako Sensei to come with him.  
"Offphp, ouch" you wined in surprise as you fell on your butt. "i can't do this Yuri" you complained hearing Takashi kun's laughter and Yuuko San's reprimand at his poor behavior.  
"Yes you can (Y/N). just think of it like ballet except you need extra balance," Yuri encouraged as he took both of your hands and skated around the rink as he had been taught. Though then you had no idea how far the ice would take your friend and the dance floor you loved so much would take you. 

When you were in your second year of primary school something very sad and tragic had happened your father's job was taking him to Tokyo; so you would have to leave your best friend and the only life you ever knew behind for the big city.  
"Goodbey (Y/N) i'll miss you," Yuri said sadly almost crying as he hugged you tight while your parents said their goodbyes.  
"Goodbey Yuri Keep up the good work in the studio and on the ice okay." You told him hugging him back tighter. Then in a forlorn voice you whispered in his ear,"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you to always be there for you Yuri."  
"It's okay Yu Chan" Yuri answered looking sadly into your eyes as he tried to reassure you as you had done for him so many times. "I still have Mari, Yuuko San and Minako Sensei," he said though you could tell he would deeply miss you his best friend and closest companion who until now had always been by your side and you his. Back then you had no idea what life would bring but being separated from the only life and friends you ever knew made it feel like your world was ending.

Now though as much as you missed him you looked back at that bittersweet day knowing had you stayed there in your comfortable world you never would of become the woman you were today or have had the dance opportunity that living in Tokyo had given you.  
Though back then you had just hugged tight to your best friend, "I'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise to always be there for you Yuri you cried into his shoulder full of regret and remorse. Yuri had squeezed you tight in response not knowing what more to say to reassure you as he was trying to stay strong for you.  
"(Y/N) sweet heart it is time to leave you mother called getting into the car as Mari gently took your shoulder and promised, "Don't worry Hana Chan; i'll send you updates; so you won't ever be too far away from us okay," as she finished and you nodded she hugged both you and Yuri tight before you sadly separated from at your father's insistence. Then Sadly with your head hung down you walked over to the car When you reached it you gave Yuri and Mari a big smile and wave trying to reassure them an yourself as you yelled, "Hear from you soon Yu Chan. Mari Onēsan! " After you words you had turned and gotten into your family car and waved at your cherished friend and your old life out of the car's back window until the Katsuki family was out if sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT TO MY THREE PALS WHO I GIFTED THIS TO THIS STORY WOULD NOT OF HAPPENED WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR ENCOURAGEMENTS/ STORY INPUTS ON OUR TUMBLER CHATS!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> also if you want to learn more about ballet here is a place you can learn the terms of it.  
> https://ballethub.com/ballet-terms-dictionary/
> 
> Fan fic one by  
> BayleyWinchester  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983307/chapters/29682180  
> (you'll see many slimarties as i got a super ton of my inspiration from their fic and i haven't done any fic like this before.)
> 
> Fan fic two by  
> idc_chan  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/668573
> 
> AND FINALLY THE OTHER MAJOR ENCOURAGER  
> rinsled05  
> They have a lot of cute little stories that I love that put bits of insperational sparks in this story.


	5. INFO CHAPTER-ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Soulmates are bound by Special Soulmate Birthmarks Tattoos that are only two of a kind. However you find yourself in an interesting position when your own mark leads to into a relationship you never thought could of happened.  
> This is a story where you find out that your Childhood Friend Yuri Katsuki and your Childhood crush Victor Nikiforov have the same Soulmate Tattoo Birthmark; though in a rare case you find you are one of the few sets of Soulmate Birthmarks in history that combined not just two soulmates but three.  
> THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WHERE YOU CAN LEARN ANYTHING ANY EVERYTHING I THINK YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW; so I don;t have to clutter the notes of every chapter with info after this point as info builds.  
> Also the Insert yourself into the story key will always be at it's full extent here if not in the notes before each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL everything you need to know is in the summary above or the chapter below...  
> In ~EACH SECTION~ 
> 
> However please let me know if you like the idea of this chapter. 
> 
> THANKS ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT OF MY STORY I NEVER IMAGINED I WOULD HAVE A STORY THIS WELL LIKED AND EACH NEW HIT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY. Please let me know what you think about this story in the comments here or in you fav chapter's comment section because i live and feed emotionally on your hits, kudos and comments; without them this story NEVER would of been continued and would of been cast aside as a fun writing experiment i decried to try.

For BayleyWinchester, idc_chan, rinsled05.  
Inspired by Finding Soul - On Hiatus by BayleyWinchester.  
In this AU the Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos are how you find your other half in life. Your mark in very light colored when your born and fully becomes known and shows up when you hit puberty. Which then allows you to go serching for the person with the matching mark who is your Soulmate and other half.

Plus any translations you for the Japanese and occasional Russian(which if i get wrong please correct me) will be at in the notes before and after every chapter; as well as being in this chapter under translations section.  
Each Section well be in BOLD between ~these two symbols~ .The sections will hold all the info you need to know on that topic.

~SELF INSERT KEY~  
Story Key for self inserts(This key will be at the start of every chapter in the notes before the story.)  
(Y/N) = Your Name  
(F/N) = Your First Name  
(L/N) = Your last name  
(H/C) = Your Hair Color  
(E/C) = Your Eye Color  
(F/C) = Favorite Color  
(F/F) = Favorite Food  
(F/D) = Favorite Drink  
(F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank

(F/T) = Favorite Tea Flavor

(Yuri's childhood nickname for you) = YUKA – meaning “gentle flower” (優花)

(from a website called BehindTheName under their Japanese Female names)(https://www.behindthename.com/names/list)

(Victor's Nickname for you) = снежи́нка meaning snowflake in Russian)  
(from this website I will use a ton)( http://masterrussian.com/vocabulary/sneg_snow.htm)

~MARKS~  
Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos(full name)  
Marks(shortest name)  
Soulmate Marks(Commonly used name)  
Soulmate Tattoo(2nd most commonly used name) Soul Marks3rd most commonly used name)  
Also the Marks generally show up between 9 and 15 years of age. Sometimes 17 or 19 year old or even 18 years old if they are late bloomers.  
(Your mark is of a figure skate on your forearm with the blade facing you. The Skate is Surrounded by three different snow flakes that from an unconnected triangle.)  
pics here  
https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/gallery/65927750/Three-Marks-Of-Love https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Readers-Soulmate-Birthmark-Tattoo-728150041

https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Soulmate-Tattoo-Birthmark-placement-on-reader-728152405

~SBTA~(Soulmate Mark Regulation system in Japan)  
The SBTA stands for (Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo Association).  
This Association is Japan's way of making sure that everyone is able to find their soulmate and that both soulmates are healthy; long with being happy for the betterment of their Communities and Country. This is something that each Country including Russia and America do differently.  
This is also done so that anyone who might try to fake a Mark can be caught. They have special lights that help identify a Soulmate Mark Tattoo compared to a normal tattoo because sometimes Markless will try to fake Soulmate Tattoos IN JAPAN... Everyone is required to go to their local or nearest SBTA Office to get a checkup and register their Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo. If they are underage at the time(as most are) their parents help them register; along with being present during their checkup. Then you are issued a card that is similar to an ID card with your name,face, Mark, the day your Mark darkened, the date your card was issued, your current state of health, and when your next card must be issued. Once a year for your health it must be updated. In the spot where your mark goes you can instead have a few other options you can have there instead. Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo's ID card Permit shorts placed on ID card where the Mark gose instead of a picture of the actual Mark itself) TY/J=Too Young not shown Juvenal(Meaning a sign that is given to all youngster whoa marks show up before they are 10-12 years of age considered too young to find a soulmate so folks can't take advantage of them) P/A= Practical not shown Athlete(Meaning they can opt not to show it because they are an athlete who might be cheated) P/P= Practical not shown Performer(Meaning they can opt not to show it because they are a performer famous or otherwise who might be cheated) JC/P= Japanese not shown politician(Some politicians and government workers who chose to not share this exact information for political or government safety reasons) (JC/P requires lots of extra permits and paper work to get) Most with these permits are also given special bandages to cover their marks and in rare cases even given a fake skin patch to put over their Marks. Sadly in Japan though and in other countries being Markless or not having a Mark or a card to prove you have one you are treated not so nice. This generally happens at 25 years old if you don't have you mark yet or a card to prove you aren't Markless. IN RUSSIA... Info soon IN AMERICA.. info soon ~TRANSLATIONS~

Japanese words  
San = a Japanese suffix of respect for male and females  
Kun = a Japanese suffix for younger males or i'm guessing same age males as the person speaking  
Chan(产) = a Japanese suffix for close close friends  
Sensei = Teacher  
Onēsan = Older sister

(From my Japanese text book)

ボールリナ = Ballerina  
https://www.definitions.net/translate/ballrina

＼(≧▽≦)／ = A Japanese Emoji or Kaomoji for joy  
♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ = A Japanese Emoji or Kaomoji for love

http://kaomoji.ru/en/

Russian words  
дорогой = Darling This version is used for addressing men(so Victor will sometimes call Yuri this)  
дорогая = Darling in Famine This version is used for addressing woman(so Victor will sometimes call You the Reader this)  
(From this website https://blogs.transparent.com/russian/10-must-know-russian-phrases-for-dating-a-russian/)

снежи́нка = Snowflake  
(From this website i'll use a ton for this http://masterrussian.com/vocabulary/sneg_snow.htm)

Сука = with with a Capital B or a female dog or a b*tch  
https://theculturetrip.com/europe/russia/articles/12-russian-swear-words-you-need-to-know/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would rather have the translations at the top under the Self Insert Key or even how you like the setup. 
> 
> Also would you like me to do a separate work of one shots for story smut and stuff? Though i must warn you that if i do there will most likely be spoilers in them.


	6. Chapter 1 Dancing Daydreams part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you are brought out of you mind wandering and have a hear to heart conversation with a college and close friend of yours.  
> .  
> (sorry for the repeat at the start it is vital to set up the second part of Dancing Daydreams.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU the Soulmate Birthmarks Tattoos are how you find your other half in life. Your mark in very light colored when your born and fully becomes known and shows up when you hit puberty. Which then allows you to go perching for the pearon with the matching mark who is your Soulmate and other half.
> 
> Also the marks generally show up between 9 and 15 years of age. Sometimes 17 or 19 year old if they are late bloomers.  
> (Your mark is of a figure skate on your forearm with the blade facing you. The Skate is Surrounded by three different snow flakes that from an unconnected triangle.)  
> pics here  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Readers-Soulmate-Birthmark-Tattoo-728150041
> 
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Soulmate-Tattoo-Birthmark-placement-on-reader-728152405
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/D) = Favorite Drink  
> (F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank

When you were in your second year of primary school something very sad and tragic had happened your father's job was taking him to Tokyo; so you would have to leave your best friend and the only life you ever knew behind for the big city.  
"Goodbey (Y/N) i'll miss you," Yuri said sadly almost crying as he hugged you tight while your parents said their goodbyes.  
"Goodbey Yuri Keep up the good work in the studio and on the ice okay." You told him hugging him back tighter. Then in a forlorn voice you whispered in his ear,"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you to always be there for you Yuri."  
"It's okay Yu Chan" Yuri answered looking sadly into your eyes as he tried to reassure you as you had done for him so many times. "I still have Mari, Yuuko San and Minako Sensei," he said though you could tell he would deeply miss you his best friend and closest companion who until now had always been by your side and you his. Back then you had no idea what life would bring but being separated from the only life and friends you ever knew made it feel like your world was ending.

Now though as much as you missed him you looked back at that bittersweet day knowing had you stayed there in your comfortable world you never would of become the woman you were today or have had the dance opportunity that living in Tokyo had given you.  
Though back then you had just hugged tight to your best friend, "I'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise to always be there for you Yuri you cried into his shoulder full of regret and remorse. Yuri had squeezed you tight in response not knowing what more to say to reassure you as he was trying to stay strong for you.  
"(Y/N) sweet heart it is time to leave you mother called getting into the car as Mari gently took your shoulder and promised, "Don't worry Hana Chan; i'll send you updates; so you won't ever be too far away from us okay," as she finished and you nodded she hugged both you and Yuri tight before you sadly separated from at your father's insistence. Then Sadly with your head hung down you walked over to the car When you reached it you gave Yuri and Mari a big smile and wave trying to reassure them an yourself as you yelled, "Hear from you soon Yu Chan. Mari Onēsan! " After you words you had turned and gotten into your family car and waved at your cherished friend and your old life out of the car's back window until the Katsuki family was out if sight.

You deeply missed you young childhood friend Yu Chan and though you had made new fiends over the years you knew none of them could fill the place he had left in your heart. You needed him and he needed you on so many levels to stay afloat back then in the hard years of young childhood from the time your mother was deeply ill and him helping you threw it to you helping him with his lack of self confidence. Sure you had other pals who helped you in life and you helped but none ever could fully replace Yuuri in you heart. The emotions made you start to lose balance as your eyes teared up a tiny bit at the corners. 

" What is up Miss Choreographer it is unlike you to lose you gracefulness and almost fall while dancing. Is something on your mind?," Your musical friend asked as you stopped yourself from falling and sat on the ground.  
"Yah... I guess I am sorry to worry you Takashi Kun," you answered looking down at your lap instead of at your close pal."Though what are you doing here so late Mr. Composer?" you asked looking up at him with a coy smile.  
"Well I had to work on my music and talk to the Ballet Madam about the music for the program" Takashi explained as he sat next to you.  
"I know better than that Y/N I know that face you were deep in thought sad; thought it is all over your face," the young dark brown haired man said shaking his head a little disappointed you wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

You looked down and away from him sad thoughts of homesickness kept coming back yes you loved Tokyo but you missed the quite calm days of your early childhood back in Hasetsu. Without realizing it you once again and not for the first time that day put a hand on the bandage that hid your Soulmate Mark. "I guess I'm just missing home." you told him; though you considered Tokyo your home too there was this unnatural draw of comfort to the little town you grew up in. "I get that Y/N but is that the real thing bothering you," your friend asked in concern as he placed his hand you you knee when he saw where you had subconsciously placed your hand. You went silent and thought about his question were you really just missing home or was it something else? You loved your Tokyo best friend Mika who you had known since you had moved to Tokyo, and your other friends Kami Chan, and Ami Chan who you had met during you years in middle school; along with other close friends from your days in collage like Takashi who was always there for you. However non of these wonderful friends filled your life the way Yu Chan had you doubted you would ever find a pal who was as close to you as he had been; though these days like you he was busy following his dreams, leaving very little time for the two of you to connect with each other except over the occasional text and the updates your other Hasetsu friends would give you of Yuuri. You sighed knowing that being homesick and missing Yuuri weren't the only things bothering you today. "I'm just worried i'll never find them"you told your friend sadly rubbing your mark that hid under it's covering on your arm. "Who your soulmate?" Takashi asked guessing the meaning behind your sad almost cryptic confession of the other major topic bring you down today. "Yah"you answered. "You know Y/N I used to have a crush on you wish ours matched but then i found out they didn't because..." He pulled up his sleeve to show on his wrist a heart with the bottom facing him that had three piano keys inside and a G Cleft hanging from the bottom of it facing him," Though i'm glad because I didn't have to worry too hard over it when i found out and was able to just focus on being your reliable friend," your friend honestly told you shyly. "WA..IT..." you sputtered jerking away from him ,"How did you know what my Mark looks like enough to know ours don't match." you asked worried almost going into a panic due to your fears about your Soulmate Mark and your Soulmate who's matched it. "It is okay Y/N all I know is that it has a snowflake and at the time I found out I was saddened because mine obliviously doesn't," he answer calmly trying to calm you down noticing that those hidden fears that you always avoided talking about when it cam to your Mark were suddenly rising to the surface. "However I think any any guy would be lucky to have the Soulmate Mark to match yours"Takashi confessed to you putting a hand on your shoulder and smiling kindly at you in comforting way that only a really close friend can. You took several deep breaths trying to calm down from the racket of noise all of your worries and fear that rattled around inside your head like a pound of loose marbles. "Sorry Taka," you apologized to Takshi using his old collage nickname which got a smirk out of him. Seeing you calmer he deiced to ask as he put his hand over yours where you had it covering the bandage over your mark,"Y/N can I see it?" he asked you softly his curiosity getting the better of him. Several long moments passed before you tentatively looked up at him asked," Promise not to comment on me my job choice or dreams?" Of coarse Y/N you know i support your dreams as a dancer no matter what your Mark hits about your Soulmate. After all if i didn't i wouldn't of combined our final collage practice of my music and your choreography," He Reassured you as he removed his hand from on top of yours. "Your right Takashi and thanks you a great friend," you told him as you carefully looked to confirm you two were the only ones in the Theater to reveal to him your beautiful Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo placing your trust and fears into the hands of this close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR WAITING SO PATENTLY FOR THIS I AM SORRY IT IS SO LATE LIFE GOT IN THE WAY OF MY INSPIRATION TO WRITE. 
> 
> Here is a link to Takashi's Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo he shows the Reader(You) in the story; so if you want a better idea of what it looks like feel free to go and take a look. 
> 
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Takashi-s-Mark-735516906
> 
> THANKS TO ALL MY PALS FROM HERE AND TUMBLER FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THANKS ESPECIALLY TO...   
> Idc_chan/ Scibeoffate  
> for all of your kindness, encouragements, conversations, and your positive input on my stories
> 
> HQ_Wingster/ Yuuris-piano for all of your encouragements on my work and you amzing music that helps keep me in the zone as i work on my stories. 
> 
> rinsled05/ dreaming-fireflies for all of your kind words, conversations and encouragements.   
> THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS THANKS A TON!!!


	7. Chapter 1 Dancing Daydreams part  3 final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 1 part 3 is the final chapter part for chapter 1; so the next post will be of chapter 2 part 1.  
> I hope you enjoy this final part of chapter 1.   
> This Chapter is an in depth look at your heart as you show Takashi your Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo ; so read for some deep feels as you reveal to Takashi why you cover your SoulMark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is a sweet little chapter that explains why Reader(You) cover your Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo.   
> Also sorry about any misspellings or grammar mistakes I have had a few issues with life and this chapter; though i really wanted to get this out to all of you forefront i lost the drive to do so as life overwhelms me. 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to my guy pals who have helped me a ton in life, and to my fav audio guy Cardlin Audio as they all helped form Takashi's attitude and personality.   
> Go check out Cardlin on Youtube his work is great and comforting.   
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsi8OwlQXT2NVWBbcwy6gdA
> 
> To see all my pics i have made including Reader's(Your's) and Takashi's Soulmate Birthmark Tattoos use the link below.   
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/gallery/65927750/Three-Marks-Of-Love

You sighed knowing that being homesick and missing Yuuri weren't the only things bothering you today. "I'm just worried i'll never find them"you told your friend sadly rubbing your mark that hid under it's covering on your arm. "Who your soulmate?" Takashi asked guessing the meaning behind your sad almost cryptic confession of the other major topic bring you down today. "Yah"you answered. "You know Y/N I used to have a crush on you wish ours matched but then i found out they didn't because..." He pulled up his sleeve to show on his wrist a heart with the bottom facing him that had three piano keys inside and a G Cleft hanging from the bottom of it facing him," Though i'm glad because I didn't have to worry too hard over it when i found out and was able to just focus on being your reliable friend," your friend honestly told you shyly. "WA..IT..." you sputtered jerking away from him ,"How did you know what my Mark looks like enough to know ours don't match." you asked worried almost going into a panic due to your fears about your Soulmate Mark and your Soulmate who's matched it. "It is okay Y/N all I know is that it has a snowflake and at the time I found out I was saddened because mine obliviously doesn't," he answer calmly trying to calm you down noticing that those hidden fears that you always avoided talking about when it cam to your Mark were suddenly rising to the surface. "However I think any any guy would be lucky to have the Soulmate Mark to match yours"Takashi confessed to you putting a hand on your shoulder and smiling kindly at you in comforting way that only a really close friend can. You took several deep breaths trying to calm down from the racket of noise all of your worries and fear that rattled around inside your head like a pound of loose marbles. "Sorry Taka," you apologized to Takshi using his old collage nickname which got a smirk out of him. Seeing you calmer he deiced to ask as he put his hand over yours where you had it covering the bandage over your mark,"Y/N can I see it?" he asked you softly his curiosity getting the better of him. Several long moments passed before you tentatively looked up at him asked," Promise not to comment on me my job choice or dreams?" "Of coarse Y/N you know i support your dreams as a dancer no matter what your Mark hints about your Soulmate. After all if i didn't i wouldn't of combined our final collage projects of my music and your choreography," He Reassured you as he removed his hand from on top of yours. "Your right Takashi and thanks your a great friend," you told him as you carefully looked to confirm you two were the only ones in the Theater to reveal to him your beautiful Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo placing your trust and fears into the hands of this close friend.

You removed the the bandage below your elbow on the inside you your forearm to reveal the complex design of of your Soulmate Mark. Takashi was impressed as he admired the SoulMark that had Darkened(shown up) when you were thirteen and had sacred you ever since as you meticulously hid it from others. However when your friend saw the beautiful white ice skate on your forearm with the sliver blade pointing toward your elbow and surrounded by three different delicately complex blue snowflakes as they formed a non connected triangle shape around the skate. ( https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Readers-Soulmate-Birthmark-Tattoo728150041)

"Wow Y/N that is one impressive SoulMark, yours even has color; With a Soulmate Mark like that you must have one impressive Soulmate"Takashi told you highly impressed with awe accompanied with happiness and pride. Then looking at you and seeing you pull your arm away as you gave him a wounded; yet sassy look and not knowing if he had made you sad or mad he quickly added "not that you by your self aren't impressive."  
You tired to smile at your friend but couldn't get yourself to fully let go of knotted feelings inside.

"Why do you cover up such a wonderful SoulMark Y/N? What are you so afraid of?," Takashi asked with a genital tone in his voice after a few moments of silence while you hung your head and tried to calm the ocean of emotions raging inside you on this topic. Taka could tell he was walking on a very thin layer of ice that held back the whirlwind of emotions you had been ignoring and suppressing on this topic.  
You finally looked up at him and quietly answered as sadness, worry, and fear entered your voice, "Taka what if i don't find them; or what if i do and i'm not good enough for them; or they expect me to stop dancing to support them; what if we don't get along?" you asked your trusted friend laying out all of your fears.  
"Is that why you hide your Mark so stickily Y/N?" he asked seriously with a confused undertone as he lightly placed his hand on your knee where you were playing with the fabric of your dancing leggings.  
"Yes you answered quietly," I mean having the same Soulmate Mark Tattoo is supposed to just magically make you fall for someone linking you together always; that just sounds silly. I feel like i would be forced to like them or them be forced to like me," You your voice growing as your fears started to be accompanied by annoyance at the whole Soulmate Birthmark Tattoo thing as you spoke Takashi just sat next to you nodding as he listened to your concerned. " So what if i'm not what they expected or wanted in a Soulmate or their not what i want or need in a Soulmate. Which leads to us not getting along? How can one Mark connect two people like they do? Markless have it so easy they get to chose we don't we are forced to have a Soulmate maybe someone doesn't want to be with us; so we don't ever fully Soulbound?" you paused as tears started to interrupt you frustrated outburst. Takashi pulled you into a hug sense that is what you needed. As he pet you head he calmly answered you as best he could, "The guy who matches your SoulMark would be a fool if he doesn't see how lucky he is. If he rejects you just come to me and i'll straighten him out and show him just how wonderful my friend is. If he ever hurts you come to me and i'll beat him up for you. If you ever need someone for comfort during times of disputes you have several friends who are here for you. I don't know exactly how SoulMarks work, no body fully dose Y/N; so stop worrying about how you'll connect to your Soulmate. Y/N i'm sure that will all work itself out with time." Takashi comforted as you melted into his hug calming a little. "Plus Y/N those without SoulMarks have a ton of second guessing to do in life if they are with the right person. While we get to just find the person with our matching mark and despite the potential problems you know they are the one for you. Y/N we should be at least thankful we have SoulMate Marks; even if your worried the one who gives everyone their Marks chose to give you and your Soulmate your Marks knew what they were doing." Takashi said trying to reassure you as he released you from your hug as your breathing went back to normal.

"Thanks Takashi" you said hugging your friend.  
"Any thing I can do to help Y/N."he answered in a kind tone as he hugged you back wishing a little bit that your Marks matched so he could always look out for you like this; instead of having to carry all of these worries about your Soulmate. "Are you okay now, I mean i know it won't all go away but are you feeling up for me to escort you home?" He asked as he wiped the tears on your face away with his hand.  
"Yah and thanks for everything Taka Kun", you answered with a smile before you went to change out of your dance clothes while Takashi gathered this things and took you home like the true gentlemanly friend he was.


	9. Chapter 2 UPDATED Dancing On Winter Memories part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Yuri's first Grand Prix Final has come however as you snuggle up to watch it on one of your few days off another skater from your past catches your attention.  
> (aka a chance to see how the Reader has a connection to Victor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS A MEGA SHORT CHAPTER AND THANK ALL OF YOU READERS FOR YOUR KIND PATIENCE IN MY HECTIC LIFE. More small update parts like this will come out as i can fit them in among my large collage homework load. However let me know if when the small parts of this chapter are all done if you want me to give you all one big chapter.
> 
> ~ruff~

It had been three weeks since your talk with Takashi who was great and understanding about everything. You knew for a fact that besides Yuri it would be hard to find a friend better than Him or your best friend and roommate Mika Chan. You thought to yourself as you sat on your couch in your in your comfy pajamas snuggled under your favorite blanket as you drank your delicious (F/T) Tea during one of your few days off. Last week you had taken your notes to Madam Youshida and asked for a day off; so you could spend the day watching the live feed of The Grand Prix Finally because it was Yuri's first ever Grand Prix and he would finally get fulfill his dream to skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

Suddenly the Sliver hair Russian appeared on the screen for an interview giving the camera his signature wink he had started using since he began Figure Skating. When saw him you remembered when you first met Victor back during your sixth year of primary school while he visited your school with Madam Baranovskaya and several of her other top students before he started Figure Skating full time under his Coach Yakovo Mr. Feltsmen.

Those where founder days that seemed to of lost their meaning to the secssfull Skater you saw on the screen.

As you returned your attention to the TV screen you were bombarded by the flood of questions that the press had started yelling at Victor; however most of them all revolved and where rephrased around the same two questions, "Do you plan to win yet another gold medal, and do you plan to retire this season?" The noise was noise and overwhelming of the reporters talking over each other was getting to you even though you weren't there. Though you didn't like the man Victor had become you still looked closely at his face in concern and for a brief moment most probably would miss you saw the hit of your old friend as he let his silver fringe cover his face for a moment. During that moment you saw quick downcast look on his face you had only ever seen once before during a very nasty scolding by Madam Baranovskaya while cussing him out and threatening to remove him from the program aswel her top student class if he couldn't perform better. Both things he would confide to you later that everyone would shun him at the school if she did. However as the look came it was gone replaced by a a flick of his bangs a tilt of his head in his old emotionally dismissive fashion you know he gave often to suppress his emotions. Though this time he added his signature wink he used since skating, and responded to the sea of hungry reporters at once in a cheery tone," You'll just have to wait and see." then continued when they started to act up again with more questions to feed their work,"Now if you'll excuse me i have a competition to get ready for Da." Then he turned and gave his signature wink to the main event camera that was pointed at him before turning on his heel and walking away followed by his Coach. Yakov Yelled at the cameras, "NO MORE QUESTIONS," before he quickly followed after Victor yelling at him for explanations. The cameras followed the two of them as they left before the swarm turned their next "skater".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!!  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!!!  
> more story to come as i'm able to write it.


	10. Chapter 2 Dancing On Winter memories part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still snuggled up on your coach watching the pre Grand Prix interviews your mind flows back to many memories of your old friend Victor during your days dancing together. Also you'll get to meet this stories version of JJ.
> 
> ~SELF INSERT KEY~  
> Story Key for self inserts(This key will be at the start of every chapter in the notes before the story.)  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/D) = Favorite Drink  
> (F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank  
> (F/T) = Favorite Tea Flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LOVE IN CLICKING ON AND READING MY STORY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS!
> 
> This Chapter will be super short but don't worry i'll add more as I can between school work.
> 
> Disclaimer: i am not a ballet dancer so some parts of this may be wrong for which i am sorry but i have done a bit of research to do my best for you all. if you are an actual ballet dancer feel free to please correct me if i mess things up like names or positions or even overall idea of those kinds of scenes.

As Victor walked away and the cameras; along with their reporting horde turned away to focus on another of Victor's competitors. The new skater of thier attention was a dark haired young man wearing a cocky smile flanked by a smiling old man and woman all wearing gear that proudly proclaimed themselves as Canadian . Before he even official reached them the reporters had started yelling," JJ, JJ over here do you have any words to share before the skate!!!" The young man named JJ's cocky smile grew as he and his coaches stopped to talk to the media herd. 

"YES I'M GOING TO WIN WITH JJ STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The skater arrogantly shouted making an energetic pose with his fingers making double J signs in front of him.  
"REALLY YOU EXPECT TO COME OUT OF THIS WITH GOLD AGAINST VICTOR NIKIFOROV AND CHIRSTOPHE GIACOMETTI!?" one of the journalists asked at what seemed like an overconfident deceleration. However before he could respond another reporter turned to the man behind JJ and asked, "Mr. Jaeques what do you think about your son being ready for this comption and what do you have to say about this bold declaration?" you weren't even able to hear the older man's reply threw the slew of the reporters colleges all beginning to ask the same question. Though honestly you weren't really bothered by it you were more annoyed by the not just overconfidence but over prideful behavior of this young skater and how his parents didn't seem to in their parental/coach pride didn't seem to rein in their son's overly bold behavior. Normally you tired not to judge but being in ballet like you were made over prideful and overconfident get under your skin from all of the annoying Prima Ballreinas you had dealt with over the years. Eventually the reporters turned thier attention to a new target much to what looked like the dismay of the overpridful JJ as his parents led him to get ready for the completion. 

As the next Skater's interview started you took another sip of your now cold (F/T); though as much as you tired to focus your mind seemed to have other ideas drfting off into different thoughts than observing fully what was happening on your TV screen. It seemed that seeing Victor in his interview and perhaps the extra overconfidence of JJ and the kind calmness of this new skater made you think of days long past. Those days filled with the presence of you old kind, sweet,caring,funny,friend with such great healthy self confidence all of which he seemed to happily try to spread to those around him. Which made you wounder if that old friend from your youth was still locked away somewhere inside this new over charismatic and over confident Skating Legend Victor Nikiforov who was so different than the Vitya you once knew.

Your mind began to wander back threw the years to the time when you actually knew him...

"BACK STRAIT,LEGS UP LEAN, SWITCH AND AGAIN!" came the tight command from Baranovskaya as you and the other dancers stretched on the bar before class time and she really let into you all. Though being one of the top dancers here at the school it seemed her and her visiting students were all so much more composed and flexible than you were;which made you very sad at times; though you did as she directed for the class warm up not wanting to gain her attention before class had actually began. When suddenly a pair of hands was on you forcing you just a little straighter in your back as you leaned forward; however being a dancer you were used to people adjusting your positions like this what you didn't expect and did surprise you was these hands weren't careful and firm as they adjusted you;no these hands were gentle yet still deliberate they adjusted you to help your flexibility. What surprised you more was the energized and kind voice of the owner of those hands as they held you from behind. "Sorry Madame Lilla likes her Ballerinas to be extra flexible. As the person opened his mouth you turned you head a bit to see him saying,"She always says, 'Posture, Flexibility and Discipline are the keys to REAL Russian Ballet.' " the sliver haired boy said in a mocking tone of the Ballet Madame. Your Sliver haired helper made you giggle just at bit at his antics beofre one final adjustment to your position since his talking had distracted you and returned to his place as you both felt the stern glare of The Madame he had just mockingly impersonated. " If you want i can help you with your stretches and help teach you be more flexible Y/N." he whispered quietly to you at the end of class as he and his fellow Russian dancers where escorted out of the classroom for more specific training from Madame Baranovskaya. Thus introducing you to the one and only Victor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LOVE IN CLICKING ON AND READING MY STORY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS AND WHAT SPECIAL THING YOU WOULD LIKE FROM ME WHEN WE REACH I,500 HITS. 
> 
> Options are...  
> A/Story title page  
> B/ Tumblr question time with the writer(Me)  
> C/ Five Short Stories in the "Three Marks Of Loving" sidefic


	11. COMMISSION QUESTION?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reading did you ever wish for your own Soulmate Birth Mark Tattoo besides the one i have given for our lovely boys and the Reader? 
> 
> SORRY IT ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO WRITE A SHORT ONE WHEN I CAN.

While reading did you ever wish for your own Soulmate Birth Mark Tattoo besides the one i have given for our lovely boys and the Reader?   
IF THE ANSWER IS YES FIND ME HERE ON TUMBLR AND SHOOT ME AN ASK!!!!   
OR FIND ME ON DEVIANTART AND SEND ME A NOT OR COMMENT IN THE JOURNAL FOR THIS COMMISSION IDEA. 

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/storyteller-mage

https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/journal/SOULMATE-BIRTH-MARK-TATTOO-COMMISSIONS-765676438

While there check out the 

The price for these commissions will probably be determined by the arrangements i make with the first person to contact me. Also I am considering building a character for the story based on the outcome of that first person's Soulmark.


	12. Chapter 2 PREVIEW Dancing On Winter memories part 3(sample)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the short preview of the next chapter part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL SORRY THIS BIT TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY, AND SADLY IT WON'T BE VERY LONG; HPWEVER I THOUGHT YOU ALL DESERVED AND WOULD ENJOY A FLASHBACK
> 
> Also i'm wrting this super early in the mouring hrs super tiered just for all of you; so plz don't be too mad about bad grammar and spelling errors there will be lots. Sorry in advance for that.
> 
> ALSO WE ARE ALMOST AT OUR GOAL FOR HITS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO SPECIAL ONCE WE REACH THAT GOAL.

You scolded yourself as the TV once again caught your attention as the young Chinese skater left to get ready since you wanted to try pay attention to all of Yuri's fellow competitors. However as another Cocky young man named Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland whose sassy confidence and overly suggestive remarks disgusted you worse than the Canadian skater's prideful behavior had making it easier for your brain to slip away back into your memories.

It was a few days after that Victor approached you before class when Victor with his sliver hair in a head band and braid came skipping over to you,"Y/N , Y/N" !!! then more seriously gave you a big smile and in a kind mature voice asked, "Can I help you with your Pre-class warm up, i'm sure Madame serious won't be so hard on your flexibility today if your more warmed up before class..."

Realizing this could only benefit you and defiantly earn you a new friend among the Russian Dancers you agreeded and the two of you headed over the practice matts on the one of the large classroom.


	13. Chapter 2 Dancing On Winter memories part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback of training with Victor and the start of your friendship. 
> 
> HEY ALL SORRY THIS BIT TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY, AND SADLY IT WON'T BE VERY LONG; HPWEVER I THOUGHT YOU ALL DESERVED AND WOULD ENJOY A FLASHBACK  
> Also i'm wrting this super early in the mouring hrs super tiered just for all of you; so plz don't be too mad about bad grammar and spelling errors there will be lots. Sorry in advance for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i am not a ballet dancer so some parts of this may be wrong for which i am sorry but i have done a bit of research to do my best for you all. if you are an actual ballet dancer feel free to please correct me if i mess things up like names or positions or even overall idea of those kinds of scenes.
> 
> ~SELF INSERT KEY~  
> Story Key for self inserts(This key will be at the start of every chapter in the notes before the story.)  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your last name  
> (H/C) = Your Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Your Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/D) = Favorite Drink  
> (F/D/S) = Favorite Desert or Favorite Sank  
> (F/T) = Favorite Tea Flavor
> 
> Translations  
> Сука= calling someone the Bitech or the B word  
> https://ochenporusski.com/russian-vocab/suka/

You scolded yourself as the TV once again caught your attention as the young Chinese skater left to get ready since you wanted to try pay attention to all of Yuri's fellow competitors. However as another Cocky young man named Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland whose sassy confidence and overly suggestive remarks disgusted you worse than the Canadian skater's prideful behavior had making it easier for your brain to slip away back into your memories. 

It was a few days after that Victor approached you before class when Victor with his sliver hair in a head band and braid came skipping over to you,"Y/N , Y/N" !!! then more seriously gave you a big smile and in a kind mature voice asked, "Can I help you with your Pre-class warm up, i'm sure Madame serious won't be so hard on your flexibility today if your more warmed up before class..."

Sitting down and putting your one leg out in front of you your began your stretches by leaning forward to touch your toes.  
"No Y/N like this Victor said pressing your back a little but still as gently yet deliberate as when he helped you a few days before. 

"ohhh...Victor" your groaned a little.

"Sorry Y/N did I hurt you?" he quickly asked concerned as he removed his hands.

"No Victor I'm fine. I'm just not used to stretching so fast so it was uncomfortable at first but i'm okay now you said coming back up looking him in the with a smile before leaning back down in the way he had shown you with his correction. Then with a heart shaped smile and began his own Pre-Class stretches before Madame Baranovskaya showed up. However even with his own stretchering he would stop and gently help you correct you stretch for more flexibility. Often adding his own tips and private training from Madame Baranovskaya as he helped you. Your time stretching with Victor was pleasant and fun as you both happily talked together as you loosened your muscles for practice. As you stretched you also talked and laughed a little together as Victor acted a little silly at times making you wounder how such a free spirited person had become on of Madame Baranovskaya top students. However when you were done another of the young Russian dancers named Galina game toward the two of of you in a gracful; yet intimidating manner.When she reached you both she tilted her hips and placed her hands on them in a mean girl style saying in disgust, Vitya why are you helping this talent less Japanese Сука? Don't you care about your fellow Russians anymore?" Her tone of voice held a superior and rude note to it as she said this to Victor. To which he smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder: though you could tell his grip wasn't as causal or friendly as it appered when he waved at her and smiled, "Hello Galina!" Then with an icy glare in his eyes put his hand on her shoulder and litely squezzed and in an tone that mathced his eyes but still seemed firendly to those too far away to hear Victor said in a low soft and cold voice," How dare you Y/N is a talented dancer perhaps even more talented than you with the right training. In fact i'm sure your just jealous which is why your giving her a hard time; however i demand you apologize to Y/N and stop being such a jealous drama queen;or i'll tell Madame Baranovskaya of your shameful behavior to the amazing Japanese students we are here to help and dance with.Also your the real Сука for letting your jealously get the better of you." "How dare you speak to me like that VICTOR." the young Preemie want to be yelled in anger storming off back to her gouop of loyal little followers. Then ending everything Madame Baranovskaya entered the class moments later and started the demanding training of another class practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more will come later i promise but right now before the mourning process is too much i wanted to share this will all of you. Please comment it will greatly improve my life right now in my current gloom.


	14. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL THIS CHAPTER IS AN UPDATE ON MY CRAZY LIFE

HEY EVERYONE I AM SORRY BUT THE NEWEST CHAPTER I PREVIEWED FOR YOU WON'T BE DONE FOR AWHILE I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE SOME DEEP SAD FAMILY STUFF HAPPENING RIGHT NOW AND SCHOOL WORK ON TOP OF IT ALL. SORRY AGIN FOR THE WAIT BUT I HOPED THE PREVIEW WILL TIDE YOU OVER UNTIL I CAN GET MY EMOTIONS BACK TOGEHTOR AND TYPE OUT MORE STORY.


	15. IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR FUTURE OF THIS STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS N THE COMMENTS FOR MORE OF THIS STORY TO CONTINUE.

SO WITH AS BUSY AS I AM WITH COLLAGE LIFE AND LIFE IN GENERAL AFTER MY GRANDFATHERS INEVITABLE PASSING A FEW WEEKS AGO.(THE EMOTIONAL THING I TALKED ABOUT IN OTHER UPDATE CHAPTERS WAS HIS HEALTH SPIRALING AND ME LEAVING SCHOOL TO GO BE WITH MY FAMILY) I HAVE DECIED TO ASK YOU ALL AN IMPORTANT QUESTION BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY.

Question 1/ because i dont have much time for long chapters would you prefer i keep up these short chapter parts i have been giving you or sidestep into side stories.

Question 2/ if i do the side stories they will be a new series of cute fluffy one shots post the main story of "Three Marks Of Love" similar to the smutt ones i have done but with fluff instead?

Question 3/ would you rather i wait on the fluff side stories until after i finish the sieres or at least until i have you the Reader and our boys meet all three together?


	16. Chapter 2 PREVIEW Dancing On Winter memories part 4(sample)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS PREVIEW YOU'LL SEE THE LAST OF CHRIS'S INTERVIEW... AND A SPECIAL TREAT FROM THE INTRODUCTION OF SOMEONE SPECIAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all this is a preview chapter i felt i had to give you all after a bit of insperation hit me late at night and refused to let me sleep. I hope you all enjoy it because we are finally almost done with this chapter and moveing onto the hardcore stuff of the story; so please continue to be patient a little bit longer AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVING SUPPORT SO FAR!!! 
> 
> I thank my new pal CreativeSweets for their help and valuable input.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets

Forcing yourself from your thoughts after hearing Victor's name threw your TV noticed that the self absorbed purvey guy was still being interviewed though the questions had switched to asking his coach who the screen said was a man named Josef Karpisek.  
"Mr. Karpisek what is it like to have your student constantly be in the shadow of Victor Nikiforov?" one of the eager reporteres wyou could tell was a pot steer asked.  
"Well I can say that I'm sure Chris has what it takes this year to beat Victor." Karpisek replied.  
"That's absolutely right and without me pushing him and me pushing his this wouldn't be any fun or at all a challenge." Chris responded putting his arm over his coaches shoulder and then fluttering his eyelashes seductively before giving every one a large smile followed by a seductive wink accompanied with matching pouty lips with a kiss. "Well Darlings I must go and get ready you know it isn't hard to look this wonderful but even the sexy need some time to look their best." Chris said as he and his coach turned to walk the way the other skaters before them had gone so Chris could get ready; however as he left he swayed his hips in a manner to show of his butt that even you couldn't ignore was marvelous and you had seen your share of Marvelous behinds on the Prema's you often worked with. 

With all of that underwhelming excitement from most of Yuri's Competitors that you knew must be talented skaters even if thier social talents seemed a little lacking that it was finally time to interview the one skater that you were actually excited to see and that had you sitting on the coach to support. Happiness and excitement filled you as the black haired skater still wearing his glasses approached the interview hoard looking proud to be there; yet you knew from expernce that face that said Yuri was nervous and something was wrong with your childhood friend even if he was trying his best to be brave as the interviewsers started to toss their questions at him. Quickly you got our your phone and sent him an encouraging text

ボールリナ 产 : Hey don't worry Yuuki you can do this! ＼(≧▽≦)／ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

You saw Yuri look quickly at his phone blush then smile slightly and gave a small nod as he looked at the camera acknowledging your support. Yuri's face in that moment reminded you of the shy; yet happy and encouraged face of your friend Yu Chan's face when you used to encourage him all those years ago. Then the media vaulters descended on your friend and his coach.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS; though please no hate I am purposely breaking the mold with this as a fun writing experiment.


End file.
